


(un)forgot(ten).

by cheonsagateun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daichi dan Suga terlalu sibuk untuk hari Valentine.(untuk #secretvalentineevent)





	(un)forgot(ten).

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** haikyuu adalah sebuah manga karangan haruichi furudate. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** kepada secret valentineku, maaf seadanya banget dan maaf bukan humor T____T

Tanggal empat belas Februari diingat Daichi sebagai hari pertandingan final.

Dan hari spesial. Hari Valentine. Hari _anniversary_ hubungannya dengan Koushi.

Terlalu banyak yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang kapten. Ini pertandingan penting. Pertandingan di mana seluruh anggotanya akan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Daichi mengerti sekali hal itu. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan kejutan. Tersimpan di loker ruang ganti. Menunggu untuk diserahkan.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung. Bola voli yang melambung-lambung, berpindah tangan satu-satu. Sesekali ekor mata Daichi melirik ke arah bangku penonton. Koushi seharusnya datang, duduk di bangku terdekat dengan lapangan seperti biasa. Tetapi keberadaannya belum nampak. Pandangan Daichi beralih lagi. Bola telah dilambungkan kembali sementara mereka perlu mengejar nilai.

Ia perlu fokus. Sebagai kapten tim voli nasional, ia perlu mendorong anggota-anggotanya pada kemenangan.

Ketik demi ketik _timer_ terus berlalu. Waktu merayap bersama dengan sorak-sorai. Koushi belum datang. Daichi berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin Koushi datang dan suaranya tertelan keramaian.

.

.

.

Koushi menghela napas. Kepalanya penat.

Terlalu banyak yang harus dikejar dalam satu waktu. _Deadline_ artikel-artikel berita menghimpitnya tanpa ampun. Kopi yang awalnya dibuat untuk membuat matanya tetap terjaga pun teronggok mendingin di atas meja. Terlalu pening dan terlalu sibuk untuk meneguknya barang sejenak.

Berdenyut-denyut keningnya. Jarinya mengucek mata sekilas sebelum kembali menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. Dipetakannya tiap rangkaian kata yang terlintas di kepala, dipoles-poles perlahan artikelnya hingga menjadi layak baca.

Terlupa akan kalender _laptop_ yang telah menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari.

.

.

.

Pertandingan final selesai satu jam yang lalu dan Daichi tidak melihat Koushi di kursi penonton. Awalnya ia berusaha berpikir positif, menganggap bahwa Koushi mungkin luput. Atau mungkin lupa karena ia terlalu sibuk. Telepon mereka minggu kemarin banyak membincangkan kesibukan masing-masing. Daichi dengan persiapan pertandingan final. Koushi dengan _deadline-deadline_ yang menghimpitnya. Koushi mungkin sibuk, terlalu sibuk hingga bernapas pun kesulitan. Terlalu sibuk hingga terlupa menghadiri pertandingannya seperti yang mereka janjikan sebelumnya.

Daichi mengerti. Daichi berusaha memahami. Lagipula cinta berarti memahami satu sama lain, termasuk memahami kesibukan pasangan sendiri.

Biarpun kekecewaan itu masih ada. Biarpun hadiah Valentine itu terpaksa disimpan kembali di dalam tasnya, berjejal-jejal dengan pakaian bau keringat dan botol-botol minum kosong.

Hatinya berat. Senyumnya berhasil membungkus itu semua lapis demi lapis di hadapan rekan-rekan. Kakinya terasa lebih lemas. Ia memenangkan pertandingan. Teman-temannya tertawa riang bahagia seraya memamerkan medali mereka. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak merasa gembira?

Seperti ada yang kurang. Banyak, banyak hal yang kurang.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Jemari Koushi meraba cangkir kopi. Sudah dingin. Kopi yang dingin tidak terasa enak di lidah. Tubuhnya direnggangkan sejenak, sebelum Koushi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Seperti ada yang mengganjal, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Seperti ada yang harus dilakukannya selain menulis artikel, tetapi apa?

Niatan awalnya adalah membuat beberapa makanan. Makan siangnya terlewat karena ia terlalu mengejar garis akhir. Hanya ada sisa seporsi nasi dan beberapa bungkus makanan beku untuk mengganjal perut. Cukup. Saat tangannya hendak meraih kulkas, matanya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tertempel di pintunya.

Selembar _post-it note_ tertempel di kulkas, menuliskan tentang tanggal dan jam pertandingan Daichi.

_Oh._

Matilah ia.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya tidak lagi bau peluh. Namun, masih ada bercak-bercak merah di tangannya. Letih itu masih menggelayut, berlipat-lipat saat matanya memeriksa notifikasi ponselnya. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Koushi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Koushi akan menghubungi. Mungkin benar-benar sibuk. Mungkin juga terlupa.

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas mendadak _—bagaimana jika benar-benar terlupa?_

Mata Daichi mengarah pada hadiah untuk Koushi di atas meja. Hadiah yang terlupakan, seperti Valentine dan hari jadi mereka. Ada sepercik rasa kesal di dalam hati, campur-campur dengan rasa kecewa. Dihelanya napas dan diembuskan perlahan. Akal sehat haruslah tetap berjalan. Jika Koushi benar-benar sibuk dan terlupa, apalah dayanya. Tidak mungkin juga ia melarang Koushi bekerja hanya karena sebuah perayaan yang kalau dipikir-pikir, remeh.

Cinta bukan berarti mengekang orang yang kau sayang. Cinta seharusnya memberi kebebasan ruang bergerak seluas-luasnya.

Itu, yang selama ini mereka pahami. Itu, komitmen mereka sejak pertama kali mereka berhubungan.

Suara bel membuyarkan pikirannya. Awalnya ragu, tetapi Daichi akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tangannya membuka pintu. Terkesiap dirinya saat menemukan Koushi berdiri di depan pintu, langsung memeluknya erat saat mereka bertemu. Tubuh itu masih terengah. Mungkin Koushi sibuk dan terburu-buru sekali tadi, pikir Daichi.

Mengingat itu membuatnya tersentuh, jujur.

“Selamat hari Valentine, Dai—“ dijeda, napas Koushi masih terengah, “—dan selamat hari jadi.”

Tersenyum kecil Daichi karenanya. Lelah dan kecewa yang sedari tadi menjejal-jejal telah menguap perlahan. Benar, bukan? Cinta adalah kesabaran dan pemakluman. Cinta bukan hanya soal perasaan yang sama—cinta adalah komitmen yang menyatukan dua kepala berbeda. Saling mengerti dan memaklumi adalah kunci memeliharanya.

Pelukan itu melonggar perlahan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, beradu tatap sebelum bibir Daichi menangkap bibir Koushi. Dipagutnya bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Tidak ada ketergesaan atau agresivitas di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman bibir bertemu bibir dengan seluruh perasaan tumpah ruah tiap deru napas. Bibir Koushi lembut, tetapi kering. Ketika pagutan itu dilepaskan perlahan, bibirnya masih merasakan bagaimana bibir Koushi.

Kepala Koushi dielus, lembut. Ada kata cinta yang dibisikkan tiap sentuh. “Aku menunggumu seharian.”

“... maaf.”

Terkekeh kecil dirinya mendengar ucapan maaf yang digumamkan pelan, “Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk.” Daichi berkata lembut. “Kalau kencannya diganti besok, bagaimana?”

Selama beberapa hari, Daichi punya banyak waktu luang. Hari ini mereka batal kencan, tetapi besok masih bisa. Masih ada waktu untuk merancang semua agar hari jadi dan hari Valentine mereka berkesan. Hadiahnya juga bisa dibungkus ulang—tadi kantung kertasnya lecek karena ditimpa-timpa pakaian dan botol minum. Jika Koushi sibuk, mereka bisa mencari waktu. Mereka bisa menunda. Pekerjaan lebih penting dibandingkan sebuah perayaan.

 “Sekarang juga bisa. Belum terlambat untuk menonton film. Kencan dadakan di rumah bukan ide buruk.”

“Nanti selesainya larut malam. Kamu pulangnya bagaimana?”

Bahu Daichi ditepuk-tepuk. Cengiran Koushi melebar, bersamaan dengan matanya yang menyipit hingga segaris.

“Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menginap.” [***]


End file.
